ENFP
ENFP (Extroverted iNtuitive Feeling Perceiving) is one of the sixteen personality types from personality type systems based on C.G. Jung, which best known are the Myers-Briggs Type Indicator (MBTI), Keirsey Temperament Sorter and Socionics. Referring to Keirsey ENFPs belong to the temperament of the idealists and are called "Champions". In Socionics ENFps belong to the club of the humanitarians, the delta Quadra and are named "Psychologist", Tom Sawyer or Thomas Huxley. Another notation for ENFp is IEe (which is an acronym for Intuitive-Ethical Extratim, referring to the cognitive functions). Descriptor ENFPs are outgoing and are project oriented. They tend to be playful and clever. Learning ENFPs learn best in flexible situations where they know the teacher takes a personal interest in them. They like to be able to interact with their peers, but not too much so. They want to feel free to dig into subjects that are of interest to them. Having both flexibility and creativity rewarded is encouraging to them. While they may not enjoy deadlines, if they value the assignment, they will meet those deadlines. Deadlines may force ENFPs to decide that their work is 'good enough' to turn in. Subjects that hold a great deal of interest for them are learned readily. They will often do extra work in their attempt to learn as much as possible about something of interest. They often read assignments carefully and then work their creativity into the given framework of the assignment. Thus it may appear that they did not pay careful attention to the details of the assignment in their reinterpretation. It is best if they have teachers who appreciate their unique approach and who do not hold them to the letter of the law Career At work, ENFPs are adaptable, welcoming to new ideas and information, well aware of people and their feelings, able to relate to others, albeit with some psychological distance. ENFPs dislike telephone interruptions and work well alone, as well as with others. They are patient with complicated situations, but impatient with routine details. They can make errors of fact, but seldom of values. Their career choices may be toward the ministry, missionary work, college teaching, science, music, architecture, and psychology, but away from business. They seem willing and are usually able to apply themselves scholastically to gain the necessary training for professional work, often doing better in college than in high school. They have a natural interest in scholarly activities and demonstrate, as do the other NF's, a remarkable faculty for languages. Often they hear a calling to go forth into the world to help others; they seem willing to make the necessary personal sacrifices involved in responding to that call, even if it means asking others to do likewise. ENFPs can make outstanding novelists and character actors, for they are able to efface their own personalities in their portrayal of a character in a way other types cannot. Relationships For the ENFP, love is a very deep commitment, and one that is not easily attained. They have ideals, and therefore reality may be carefully scrutinized. With their ideal firmly envisioned, the first date with that special person is carefully planned and prepared for, and often every aesthetic thing is taken care of. The flowers are in place, the right wine is ordered, and the proper meal is prepared. ENFPs may have difficulty sharing their feelings about others. They keep so many of those feelings inside that they may forget to tell their partner how much they love and appreciate them. They also need reminders of their partner's love. When things go wrong in a relationship, the ENFP takes it to heart but does not readily discuss it with others. They may not be willing to communicate to let others know how they are feeling. When scorned, they are very hurt and may overreact in an almost maudlin way.. MBTI cognitive functions # Extroverted Intuition (Ne) # Introverted Feeling (Fi) # Extroverted Thinking (Te) # Introverted Sensing (Si) # Introverted Intuition (Ni) # Extroverted Feeling (Fe) # Introverted Thinking (Ti) # Extroverted Sensing (Se) Socionics cognitive functions # extroverted intuition (Ne) # introverted feeling (Fi) # extroverted sensing (Se) # extroverted thinking (Te) # introverted sensing (Si) # introverted thinking (Ti) # introverted intuition (Ni) # extroverted feeling (Fe) See also * Keirsey Temperament Sorter * MBTI * Socionics External links ; MBTI and Keirsey * ENFP - The Visionary at Lifexplore * ENFP Profile at TypeLogic * ENFP Personality Type at TypeTango * A Portrait of the Champion Idealist at Keirsey Temperament Website ; Socionics * ENFp + and - at Socionics - The New Psychology * Intuitive-Ethical Extratim - ENFp (The Reporter) at Socionics - The New Psychology * Intuitive-ethical extravert (Tom Sawyer, The Psychologist) at SOCIONICS: Personality Types and Relationships * ENFP at The 16 Types.info * ENFp at Socion.info Category:MBTI Category:Kiersey {{enWP|ENFP}